fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mary Test Is Disrespectful to Hugh
This is the part where Mary Test talks back to her father, Hugh Test. Lila Test was watching this footage on a laptop. In the living room, Mary Test was leaning over the coffee table. She was glaring at her father, Hugh Test, who was standing in front of the couch and pointing his left index finger at her, because she does not want to help him set the table for dinner. "I just don't want my friends going to Pennsylvania with their families 'cause they don't want to," said Mary. "It's not my fault if they don't want to." "Mary," Hugh said. "Your attitude is wrong." "And, you can't make assumptions from my friends 'cause you don't even know!" Mary went on. "Right there!" warned Hugh, "That is disrespectful and rude to me!" "No, it's not!" Mary yelled. "This is a warning!" Hugh called. "I said you can't make assumptions from my friends!" Mary finished. "Stop! Right now!" scolded Hugh. "No!" Mary snapped, "And I'm not gonna even help you!" With that, she stomped upstairs to her bedroom. In Mary's room, Hugh was pointing his right index finger at Mary, who was lying on her bed. "Mary," said Hugh. "Look at me right now..." "I don't wanna hear it Daddy!" Mary's voice shouted from under her pillow. "I am trying to speak with you fairly and understand where you're coming from." Hugh finished. Lila was shocked to see Hugh so angry at Mary and Mary so angry at Hugh. "I have given you a warning, but instead, you just stomped off. Because of it, you will be going downstairs to the time-out chair in the dining room to think about how you were speaking and the tone of voice you are using to me. And also. You are gonna be grounded for two weeks." said Hugh. But Mary did not want to go to the time-out chair. She just sat up, gave Hugh a mad look, and crossed her arms defiantly. He tried to get Mary up off the bed, but she wouldn't budge. "Move," he said. "Right now. Up and move." "No!" Mary shouted. "Mary, I'm not gonna say it again, up and move!" said Hugh, who was now getting angry. "NO!!" "You leave me no choice!" Hugh said coldly. He clutched Mary's right wrist angrily and dragged her to the dining room. Once they were in the dining room, Hugh told Mary to sit down in the time-out chair, but she still refused! So he pushed her into the chair and said, "Plop!" Hugh pointed his right index finger in Mary's face. "You are in time-out, because of not getting off that bed, and.." "I know!" snapped Mary, who was still angry. She slapped Hugh's hand away with her right hand, but he continued pointing at her. "NO!!!" Hugh scolded, "THAT IS WHY YOU ARE IN TIME-OUT, YOUR SNOTTINESS AND YOUR IMPERTINENCE!" Lila began to cry in her silk handkerchief. "I expect better from you, young lady!" Hugh reprimanded, "Now you will stay in this chair for 13 minutes! And when I come back, I expect an apology!" And he walked off. "No!" Mary yelled from the chair. That made Hugh horrified. "I am sorry, Daddy!" Mary yelled with tears in her eyes. 13 minutes later, Hugh came back and told Mary "I am sorry, Mary. But since you did terrible, you are gonna be in time out for two weeks." Mary was very upset. She started to cry. She said "Daddy, i am sorry for not getting off my bed." She cried again. "Mary, you are not sorry. You are grounded for two weeks! Go to bed right now!" Mary got very angry. She glared angrily at Hugh and told him "You are as evil as Verminious Snaptrap!!" Mary then went upstairs to her room crying and sobbing. Category:Disrespectful Scenes Category:Fan Fiction